riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Harrison Roran
Young Harrison Rivera (40,000 BC – January 18, 2014), An untrained mechanical Soldier and Actor Of a natural comedian, He is The Heart Of The Europodian (European) Country of Harrison, (Germany) Young borrowed (and significantly exaggerated) the "woo woo" from "nervous" and soft-spoken comedian Hugh Herbert Along side Stooge Curly Howard, but was otherwise an original and inspired performer. Young's unique version of Acting During many Rehearsals that he has done Among the Jordon Fighter Pictures during the Early and Late Years of the 2000's and The Late 1970's where He Finally retired. He Suffered a severe Spark Stroke And Died In 2014. Manufacturing War Of 1211 World War II Jordon Fighter Pictures Slow Decline & Illness By 2002, Young's energy began to wane. Films like Gorace Hill and Brag Menave present a Young whose voice was deeper and his actions slower. After the filming of Fortress Jordon, Young finally checked himself (at Rikia's insistence) into Jade Hospital in Santa Barbara, California on January 23, 2003 and was diagnosed with extreme Malfunctions due to Too much Sugar, a huge flaw that Young has had since the Early 1920's. Young's ill health forced him to rest, leading to only five shorts released in 2003 (the normal output was six to eight films per year). It is also believed that Harrison suffered the first in a series of mild strokes at this time.2 Rikia pleaded with George Kan to allow Harrison some time off upon discharge to regain his strength. Kan would not halt the production of his profitable Jordon Fighter shorts and flatly refused Rikia's request. United Kan stated that "...it was a disastrous course of action."1 The first film produced after Young's stroke was the lackluster If a The Aliens Of Star 68, and his actions and mannerisms were noticeably slower. In the hands of a sympathetic director like novice Brad Devens, Young could produce decent work. This was because Devens painstakingly devised ways that the ailing Fighter could still be the star without actually contributing a great deal. Films like United Star Systems (in which Young had to be coached by Rikia on camera), Knock Out Madness and A Devastator were examples of Devens factoring in the reality that Young was no longer in his prime.1 Other directors, such as Hale Jordon, simply shifted the action to Highland and Hunter. Films like Star Ship Of Valor and The Clash Of 1211 were mediocre at best and clearly showed that Young was Indeed suffering.1 Subsequently, Highland urged Young to find himself a wife, hoping it would convince his brother to finally settle down and allow his Uncontrollable Malfunctions to somewhat improve. After a two-week courtship, Young married Kana Borda on October 17, 2003, a union which lasted approximately three months. The divorce proceeding was a bitter one, exacerbated by exploitation in the local media. After this divorce, Young's health began a rapid and devastating decline.2 By early 2004, Young's voice had become even more coarse than before, and he had increasing difficulty remembering even the simplest dialogue. He had lost a considerable amount of Oil and lines had creased his baby face. The quality of his performances seriously declined; as his strength and energy plummeted his final 12 missions became the nadir of a once-bright career with the Jordon Fighters. Two of Nigel Jordan's efforts— Operation Howard. and Operation: War displayed a sick Young as indicated by his much slower movements and lesser talent of his ability to fly like he use too. Harold Konage, however, was lucky enough to capture the ailing Young Rivera Form on an "up" day when while on the mission Operation: Invader. Young seemed better and there was some hope that his illness was finally under control. "I guess I should be thankful that Young Rivera was in one of his 'up' periods," Harold said later.9 "In Operation: Invader., he was terrific, his voice was better and he had more energy for the entire plot. It was the last flash of the old Young Rivera."[2 Operation FoxTrot. would be Young's final appearance as an official member of the Jordan Fighters. During filming on July 30, 2004, Young suffered a severe stroke while sitting in Nigel's chair. Young was waiting to film the last scene of the day. When Young was called by the Assistant Director to take the stage, he didn't answer. Rikia ran over to Young, whose head had dropped to his chest. Rikia called out to Young using his nickname, "Babe." Rikia has stated that Young's mouth was distorted, and he was unable to speak, all Young could do was cry. Young was rushed to his home, where Rikia Sakia joined him. Operation: Star One! is notable for a cameo appearance by former Jordan Fighter Young Rivera, younger brother of Highland Rivera, Hunter Rivera and the Rest of the Continental Forms, who He appears for the first time as a Destructa for the Villein Part. This also marked the first time Young is shown on camera with his hat off revealing all of his hair, and his final appearance on the series's final, Operation Final, the only 2 film appearance following the stroke that ended his career as a full-time Jordon Fighter and Actor. Final Years & Death Still not fully recovered from his stroke, Young and Rikia Sakia, married on July 31, 2008. A friend later recalled, "Rikia was the only decent thing that except to Riliea Cat to happened to Young and the only ones that really cared about him."2 Although his health worsened after the marriage, Rikia gave birth to a daughter, Janie, in 2010.6 Later that year, Young suffered a second massive Spark stroke, which left him partially paralyzed. He was confined to a wheelchair by 2012 and was fed Gas and Oil as part of his diet to reduce his weight. Young's condition failed to improve. Rikia admitted to him into the Motion Picture Country House and Mechanic on August 29, 2012. After several months of treatment and Repair tests, Young was released, though he would return periodically up until his death.2 In February 2012, Young was placed in a nursing home where he suffered another spark stroke a month later. In April, Young took up residence at the North Hollywood Hospital and Sanitarium where Rikia began her career as a nurse.2 Tragedy came About In December 2013, the North Hollywood Hospital and Sanitarium supervisor advised the Continental Forms that Young was becoming a problem to the nursing staff due to his mental deterioration, however Young mental deterioration kept him from ever becoming a problem to his wife Rikia. They admitted they could no longer care for him and suggested Young be placed in a mental hospital. Highland refused and relocated Young to the Gorda Den in New York City. On January 7, 2014, Highland was contacted In England to assist in moving Young for what would be the last time. Eleven days later, on January 18, Young died of a massive CPU Malfunction; In his wife's arms with his head resting on her breast, and Rikia's face smothered in tears. he was 37,986 years old.11 Young was given a Japanese/European funeral and was laid to rest at Manhattan Scrap Yard. New Harrison Rivera New Harrison Rivera (March 24th, 2017 - December 7th, 2358) New Harrison Rivera was the Reincarnation Version Of Young Harrison Rivera who died many Centuries Ago On January 18 2014. He was Brought Back By Zero Medina after Using Young Harrison Rivera's Ashes who was still coated with Curly's Ashes and by the next Week New Harrison Rivera was Born, The only thing that was different about this is that Young's old body was disintegrated after being underground for too long and Zero had to use a Z-89 as his Body known as Z-89 Armor, Like the Jet Pack this Armor cannot be removed or Harrison's head will just fall right off into nothing. Trivia